yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Osoro Shidesu
Osoro Shidesu is the eighth rival in Yandere Simulator. She is the leader of the Delinquent Gang and is described as someone who is very mysterious and very feared. She is absent during the first seven weeks due to being suspended seven times. Description "Osoro is the leader of the school's gang of delinquents. Very little is known about her past, or her goals. She has been known to be violent, so most people tend to stay away from her out of fear. Osoro will be absent from school for a very long time, and will not make her appearance until the eighth week of gameplay. Against all odds, she will develop a bond with Senpai, who normally keeps his distance from people like Osoro. Senpai and Osoro are polar opposites - so, what kind of experience could possibly cause them to form a friendship? What does Senpai know about her? What does he see inside of her? And what could stop their friendship from blossoming into something deeper?" Appearance Osoro has unkempt, shoulder-length blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a torn male uniform as a cape. She wears Uniform #1 with black shorts underneath. She has bandages on her arms, and a band-aid on her knee. Instead of stockings, she wears white ankle socks. In the "How Sanity Effects Murder in Yandere Simulator" video, she is shown to be wearing a wrapping of bandages as a top as well as having quite a few scars on her back alone. She has an X shaped scar on her cheek, a scar on her right shoulder, a scar below her bandage top, one on her left arm, one that goes from the left of the bandage top to where the shoulder scar starts and a somewhat stretched X shaped scar on her left shoulder blade. Personality It is assumed that she will have the Delinquents' Persona. Not much else is known. Relationships Senpai She has a crush on him, despite their polar opposite personalities. As to why she does is currently unknown. Suitor In the future, the player will have the ability to match-make Osoro with her suitor. Cronies Her cronies are the members of her gang. They are: * Dairoku Surikizu * Gaku Hikitsuri * Hayanari Tsumeato * Hokuto Furukizu * Umeji Kizuguchi Trivia * Her name comes from the Japanese word for "terrifying", ''osoroshīdesu ''(恐ろしいです). * Osoro will be harder to soak with a bucket due to having fast reflexes. * Osoro will knock Yandere-chan out if she catches her taking panty shots of her. * Osoro can be killed by a mind-slave, but it will be very difficult due to her fast reflexes and strength. ** However, this doesn't mean that it is impossible, as Yandere-chan can sneak up behind her while she's occupied by fighting the mind-slave and stab her in the back. This will likely be enough to give the mind-slave the advantage and play out the regular murder-suicide animation. Gallery 73f.png|Her appearance in one of YandereDev's videos. DelinquentGirl.png|Her full body. Delinquent_Rival.JPG|Her original silhouette RivalSilhouette8.png|Osoro's second silhouette Osoro_Shidesu_Blushing_Full.png|Osoro blushing. 14533715_1474631475883934_4720148055913922560_n.jpg|Osoro in the rival introduction 1482348895874.png|Osoro's Original Design osoro_shidesu_sketch_by_kjech-dajmj9h.jpg|Sketch of Osoro. Found on Kjech's Deviantart Yandere_simulator_osoro_shidesu_by_druelbozo-dallxji.png|A reference image of Osoro by Druelbozo. delinquent_trainer_osoro_by_kjech-daqehm6.jpg|Osoro as a Pokemon Trainer. Found on Kjech's Deviantart osoro_shidesu__gym_sketch__by_kjech-db0ayfk.jpg|A sketch by Kjech! Infoo Osoro Shidesu xD.png|A fan version of Osoro's profile by Brun00play Category:Canon Characters Category:Students Category:Females Category:Delinquent Category:Delinquent Gang Category:Rivals Category:Canon Rivals Category:Presidents Category:Canon Students